Hidden Emotions
by Queen0fDiamonds1
Summary: Denmark, her best friend in the world. He loves her to pieces. Violetta only has eyes for his friend, Norway. Too bad he never got the memo. Oneshot. I don't own Hetalia or it's characters.


Hidden Emotions

"Ivory! Hey! Over here!" 

I gazed at the sky above as a familiar voice shouted my name from afar. I thought about looking to see who it was, but decided it didn't really matter. After many shouts and a loud grumble that followed it, I began to hear footsteps jogging up the hill. 

"Hey, why didn't you reply? I called you like, five million times," the cheerful voice spoke as Denmark's face came into view. 

"Dude! I was watching that cloud you just blocked, now it's gonna change into something else," I said, forming a frown on my face. 

"Oh come on, is that cloud really that more interesting than me?" he said as he put his hands on his hips. 

I laughed. "Well, I suppose not..." He laughed as he took a seat next to me. 

The view from there was incredible. The beautiful blue sky, the open green hill dotted with small little flowers. From where I was sitting, I could see the sun beginning to set. I looked over to Denmark, his blue eyes were sparkling and his blonde hair was as messy as usual. 

That was Denmark for you. The amazing friend I grew up with. Some people used to tease us about being childhood sweethearts, but I had always had your eyes on a friend of his. 

Norway had always been the silent reclusive type but I had always seen something else in him that others didn't usually see. The facial expressions he would make could tell dozens of stories, his words were sweet, and he was always so shy. 

"Ivy, are you alright?" Denmark's voice interrupted your thoughts. I blushed profusely as I noticed I had been staring at him the whole time and looked away. 

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Sorry." 

The sun was setting, half of it hidden by the glittering waters. Denmark picked a flower out of the ground that was beside him. He turned my head, fingers resting on my chin. 

"W-What's up?" I asked him, looking into his eyes. 

He put his hand down and looked at the flower in his hand. "I want you to know, that this flower here is nothing compared to the beauty that I see in you..." he trailed off as he picked up the flower in his hand. 

Blushing furiously, I stared at him, waiting for him to say anything else. He looked up, a small smile on his face. 

He pushed a lock of my curly, jet black hair behind my ear and placed the flower in it, "And I don't want you to forget that, ok?" 

From a distance, a person was hidden behind a tree near the bottom of the hill. Norway, his heart aching from the site above, felt anger welling up inside. 

This wasn't right, Ivory was his, not Denmark's. Norway, a knife in his back pocket. He slowly walked up as he heard laughing at the top of the hill. He couldn't stand the thought of Denmark being with his girl, it was unbelievable. After all the compliments, after everything they've done together, how could she choose Denmark? A smile began to spread across Norway's face. As he made it to the top of the hill he slowly walked up behind Denmark, his knife glinting in the light, ready to end it all. 

I stood up and helped Denmark up as the two of us were beginning to leave. My back to the ocean and his to the woods, I looked up at the guy above me. What would you do without a friend like him? As I was looking into his smiling eyes, I watched his expression turn into one of fear and panic. 

I walked backwards, confused and scared, my eyes wide. Blood was slowly falling out of the corner of his mouth, "Ivy.." 

He slumped to his knees, supporting himself with his arms, as the shorter figure came into site. 

"Nor-way...?" I froze, my body unable to move at the shock of what had just occurred just moments before and the sight before me now. Norway was grinning ear to ear, his hair hiding his eyes. Blood was dripping off his knife. 

I kneeled and tried to cover up the stab wounds in Denmark. 

"W-Why would you do such a thing?!" I shouted as you stared up at Norway, my eyes full of tears. I wanted to die, my heart confused and hurt was aching. 

"Because you're mine..." He mumbled. I couldn't hear him clearly, so I asked him to say it again. 

"Because, you're mine!" He shouted, gripping his knife. He pushed me to the ground with his foot and got on top of me. My hands held above my head. His face showed no emotion. 

"Norway, what's going on? Who are you?! You're not the person I remember!" I said as I shut my eyes, tears slowly falling down the sides of my face. 

"Everything's going to be just fine, just go to sleep..." 

"W-What?" I looked back at him, gazing into his eyes. They showed no emotion. 

"I said go to sleep." He said in a sharp tone, his knife hovering above me. 

I shut my eyes, thinking of the fun times I had with everyone. All of this was soon ended when he stabbed me in the stomach. I gasped in pain, my eyes shut tight. 

I didn't want to remember my Norway this way. 

I squinted my eyes as I coughed up some blood, "Norway... I love you..." 

With those words I went limp, my head fell to the side, darkness slowly taking over the light that once shone bright. 

"Now you're mine forever..." 

Those were the last words I heard before I drifted off into the darkness.

 **written by my awesome co writer who let me use this story.**


End file.
